Guidelines to Living with Superheroes
by prime -lover 13
Summary: The three mutants Sierra, Lydia and Tia have became Avengers and live in the Avengers tower. These are the rules Fury is making Tia make. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Guidlines to Living with Superheroes

1. Never mess with Cap's shield.

(Loki and Tony teamed up,)

(BUAHAHAHA!)

(Suckers.)

2. Do not call the following people their nicknames.

Steve: Capsicle

Tony: Iron Giant

Loki: Reindeer Games

Thor: Shakespier in the Park

Tasha: Red

and my favorite...

Nick: Patchy the Pirate

3: When at Collage never tell your friends that Captain America is your boyfriend... When its true...

(Steve picked me up.)

(It was funny when I kissed him and my friends all looked shocked,)

(Hehe)

4: Don't try to make Bruce mad.

(Sierra I'm looking at you.)

5: Big Time Rush is banned,

(They're trying to steal you from us.) Tony to me

(Are they gay?) Steve to Sierra

6: One Direction is banned too,

(NOOOOOOO! ZAYN'S SO CUTE) Lydia

(I love you but no!)

7: No cuddling at meetings.

(Oops...)

8: Criminal Minds is banned.

(Steve wouldn't let me go anywhere.)

(Yeah, who'd grab me and kill me?)

(**A lot of people!**)

(Sure, Steve, sure)

9: Do not wake me up before 10.

(I'll freaking kill you!)

10: Hacking isn't nice,

(Sierra, Tony's gonna murder you one day.)

(_I don't know. I love her too much._)

(_**Aw! Thank you, Iron Giant.**_)

(_You're welcome. STOP HACKING INTO MY SYSTEMS!_)

(Told ya.)

0o0o

I only own my oc's Sierra, Lydia and Tia.

0o0o

Name: Sierra Rhodes

Age: 20

Hair color: Light blond

Hair style: to her middle of her back in curls

Eye color: chocolate brown

Skin Color: tan

Style: shorts, TOMs, tee shirts

Boyfriend: Tony

0o0o

Name: Lydia River

Age: 19

Hair Color: Black

Hair style: shoulder length, spiky

Eye color: sea green

Skin Color: pale

Style: dresses, flats, crazy jewelry

Boyfriend: Loki

0o0o

Name: Tia Coulson (Phil's daughter)

Age: 21

Hair color: light brown with dark brown high lights

Hair style: to the waist, straight

Eye color: blue-gray

Skin color: light tan

Style: skinny jeans, tank tops, leather jackets, combat boots

Boyfriend: Steve


	2. Chapter 2

Guidelines to Living with Superheroes

11: Never steal Tony's beer.  
(Shit,)  
(Tony and Sierra were gonna kill Lydia.)  
(Loki turned them into weasels.)  
(And I quote "Do not touch MY LADY!")  
(He-he. Hilarious.)

12: Never say something even a little bit sexy to your boyfriend and walk off.  
(Tony was pissed.) (From what Sierra said, pinned her to wall and had wall-sex.)  
(Loki made a romantic dinner for Lydia.) (On top of the Eiffel Tower and made sure no one was on it.) (Woah.)  
(I got maximum cuddle time with Steve.) (Then serious make-out time at nighttime.) (BOO-YEAH!)

13:When at Collage and a guy's hitting on you, never yell out "RAPE!". Especially when your boyfriend is right there.  
(The Iron man suit attacked this guy, Dave, full party mode.)  
(Joe Straiten somehow got turned into a rat?) (What could've happened?)  
(Steve attacked Louis Joesph.) (They had to get Hulk to tear him off,)

14: Water balloons are amazing!  
(I hit Fury with one!)  
(Haha)

15: Labyrinth is banned.  
(Apparently Jareth is real and Loki is buddies with him.)  
(I kept Steve by me at night.)  
(I was scared.)

16: Never randomly call said boyfriend following names...  
Lovey dovey super hottie (Sierra.) (Jesus Christ woman!)  
Undy Model of the Year (Lydia) (She's delusional.) (If anyone was an underwear model it would be Steve.)  
My Very Own Superman (Me.)

17: Do not quote Avatar the Last Airbender.  
No don't hurt him! My boyfriend's a idiot sometimes!  
(Sierra when we went to Asgard for a vacation.) (Tony insulted Sif accidentally.)  
Yeah. We're all gonna get eaten by a giant spirit monster.  
(I said that when there was an attack by an alien.)  
Bleeding Hog Monkeys!  
(Lydia, I love you.) (Hahaha.)

18:Do not touch Thor's pop-tarts.  
(I still have nightmares.)

19: Only Steve is allowed in my room.  
(My room is painted bright pink with purple stars on it.)  
(Steve thinks it's adorable.)  
(Kinda sexy actually.)  
(Well then... I will meet you in our room.)

20: The following things are banned.  
Spiders. (Sierra is deadly scared of them.) (Tony made sure there was none.) (They're so sweet it's disgusting.)  
Tube tops. (Fury thought up this one.)  
Fire. (I am so scared of fire, it's not funny.)


	3. Chapter 3

Guidelines to Living with Superheroes

Guidlines to Living with Superheroes

21: When there's an attack never yell out, "Fuck you guys, I'm getting schwarma!"  
(Fury was pissed.)  
(Lydia)

22: Sticky notes are banned.  
(I covered Steve's motorcycle with sticky notes.)  
(It had things like I love you and Drive safetly.)  
(It was cute.)  
(But no cuddles that night.)  
(*whimper*)

23: Transformers is banned.  
(I have a crush on Optimus and Steve is one jealous bastard.)

24: Making theme songs for people is not allowed.  
Loki: E.T By Katy Perry  
Tony: I am Ironman by Black Sabbath  
Thor: Princes of the Universe by Queen  
Clint: Natural Born Killer by Avenged Sevenfold  
Bruce: Monster by Skillet  
Natasha: Cyanide Sweet Tooth Suicide by Shinedown  
Steve: Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold

25: No pets.  
(I got a fluffy kitten.)  
(They made me get rid of Mr. Fluffykins.)  
(*sniff* *sniff*)

26: No more Pink.  
(Pink is crap!)  
(Both music and color!)

27:Do not wear the following link: do_not_wear_following_link/set?id=86408147  
(Steve hated it on me.)  
(Apparently I look better in blue that black.)  
(Whatevs.)

28: No quoting Jeff Duham on the battlefield.  
Steve: There's a lot of history in this city. (Talking about the city he grew up in.)  
Lydia: .Shit.  
(He was offended to say the least.)

Me: Ok, two jews walk into a bar...  
Steve: No, no, no...  
Me: You don't let jews in your bar? You racist bastard!  
(I walked away calmly.)

Me: Shut up or I'll kill you!  
(I said that to the guy I was fighting.)  
(Apparently he loves Jeff too because he burst out laughing.)  
Random Guy: I love Jeff!

Lydia: Do not drop me, senor.  
Tony (smirks): I will not drop you, Lydia.  
Lydia: Then I would be Jose Jalepino on the floor.  
Me: Do a little tap dance and we got salsa!  
Steve: That's horrible!  
Me: Not with the right chips, it's not.  
Steve: Stop it!  
Tony: I'm sorry, Lydia.  
Lydia: It's OK.  
Steve: Okay.  
Lydia: I'll kick her ass later.  
Me: I'll turn your ass into guacamole.  
Steve: Stop it!

29: Pretending to die using ketchup isn't funny.  
(Steve nearly had a heart attack.)  
(It was hilarious.)

30: Las Vegas is a bad idea.  
(We did the whole hangover thing when Pepper was getting married,)  
(Tash was in Russia.)  
(Sierra lost a tooth.)  
(I married a stripper named Josh.)  
(We lost Pepper.)  
(Lydia drugged us.)  
(It was not a fun day.)


	4. Chapter 4

Guidelines to Living with Superheroes

Guidelines to Living with Superheroes

31: Messing with Loki is not advised.  
(I painted Loki's face with permanant blue.)  
(Figured he'd blend in.)  
(Later that week a tiger was put into my bathroom.)  
(Reminds me of Las Vegas.)  
(Good times...good times...)

32: Don't joke about having a certain disease.  
(I joked about cancer.)  
(Steve was pissed when he found out I was healthy)

33: Never agree to meet 1D, BTR, or any of those gross boy bands.  
(Harry was all over me.)  
(Carlos was eyeraping Sierra.)  
(I pushed the Britain into Tony's pool after he tried to kiss me.)

34: Scream by Usher is banned.  
(Steve walked in as me and Clint were belting out the chorus.)  
(Didn't help he had me by the waist and we were jumping up and down.)  
(Or that he was in boxers and a muscle shirt.)  
(He disappeared.)

35: For Halloween don't dress up as the following...  
Loki  
(Lydia and Loki matched.) (It was hilarious.)

Red Skull  
(Steve wouldn't even talk to me.) (*whimper*)

Fury  
(Sierra did an awesome expression of him!)

36: No disappearing for some random reason.  
(I was visiting dad's grave.)  
(*crickets*)

37: No more liquor for Lydia.  
(She freakin' teleported me and Steve to a honeymoon suite on a deserted island.)

38: No more Christina Perri.  
(A Thousand Years is now me and Steve's song.)  
(BOOYEAH!)

39: Don't declare it's hug-a-bastard day.  
(Then hug Fury.)

40: Do not quote Legend of Korra.

Bruce: Oh, you're still here? (I was trying to make him hulk out.)  
Me: Oh, you're still a jerk?

Lydia's little sister Malerie: Ooh, he's cute. Lydia, is that the handsome magician boy who drives you crazy?  
(They got teleported somewhere.)

Me: I will make no such promises.

Me: the morning is evil.  
(Clint got his arm twisted when he woke me up.)

Lydia: They were mugged, by a terrorist. He cut them down right in front of me. I was 8.  
Steve: Lydia...  
Lydia: Malarie is all I've got.

Lydia: You really are a horrible father.  
(We met Loki's son.)  
(Odin rides on it.)  
(Literally.)


End file.
